Sibling Rivalry
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: A story featuring Ross and Rachel's offsprings are they friends or each other's worst enemies?


Disclaimer: The characters of Ross, and Rachel do not belong to me.  This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This is an idea that I've had in my head for awhile now.  I wanted to write a fic that focused on the offspring of Ross and Rachel.  But in order to make it interesting, it needs to involve around conflict. This initial chapter is a set up for the rest of the story so please bear with me.  I know that it is very short and I promise the rest of the chapters will not be this short and will get into the action of the story.  I also promise that there will be Ross and Rachel moments in this fic too.  Feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated!  

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter One

"I had a really nice time tonight Emma."

"Me too, Jake, thanks a lot."  Jake leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Emma's 9-year-old sister Alex stuck her head out "Emma! You are soooo busted! I'm telling Daddy!"  

Emma blushed and whispered to Jake, "I have to go, but I had a nice time and call me."  Then she turned and ran in the house screaming, "Alexandra Geller I'm going to kill you!  Get your scrawny butt out here!"

Rachel heard the commotion and came out of her bedroom tying her robe as she walked.  "Girls it is after eleven, what is going on out here?"

Alex smiled her best innocent smile, "Why don't you ask Emmy how her date went Mommy?"

"Emma, how did your date go?"

"It was nice Mom until Alex opened the door on us."

Rachel looked at her youngest daughter and said sternly, "Alexandra."

"But Mommy! Daddy said Jake better not try and kiss Emmy and I had to say something when I saw them kissing on the porch!"

"What?" their father's voice bellowed from the doorway of his bedroom. "Emma! He kissed you?"

"Chill Dad it was a little peck on the lips.  Besides it was our third date, and he's never kissed me before.  I am in college you know! It is time you all started treating me like that!" With that said Emma turned and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Ross looked dejected and went back into the bedroom.  Rachel addressed their youngest daughter, "Alex, it's late.  You should go to bed.  But we definitely need to talk about this in the morning.'  

Alex turned and walked up the stairs singing under her breath, "I looked out the window and what did I see? Jacob Masters kissin my sister Emmy!"

"Alexandra!" Rachel warned.

"All right. All right.  I get it. Goodnight." Alex sighed and went into her room.  It was hard being 10 years younger than your older sister.

In her room Emma lay in bed clutching her pillow to her chest.  It was amazing that the ceiling never changed.  How many nights had she lay in this bed and stared at this ceiling?  How many nights had she lay in this bed and wanted to move out on her own?  How many nights had she wanted to kill Alex?  Alex was spoiled.  Why did her parents have to go and procreate 10 years after they had her? They could have stopped at just once child.  The whole world would have thanked them.  Everyone always told her that someday she would develop a soft spot for Alex that she would come to like her.  That had never happened.  While Emma certainly loved Alex in a sisterly sort of way, there was definitely no room for like in the same sentence.   All she wanted was to live her life, have dates, go to class, and have a place to study. She wanted to do all those things without her sister or her parents spying on her.  But she knew that as long as she lived at home, Alex would always be breathing down her neck.  Alex would always be spying on her for Dad and ratting her out.   It was time to break the home ties.  She would move out.  She knew her parents would be disappointed and try to stop her.  But once Emma Geller set her mind to something, nothing was going to change it.  A new determination in her head, Emma was able to drift off to sleep.

            Alex also lay in her bed, surrounded by all of her dolls.  She knew that she had hurt Emmy's feelings.  Alex didn't mean to.  She just wanted to be like her big sister.  Emma got to do everything fun, every exciting, everything grown up. Emma got to go college, and have boyfriends, and drive a car.  Emma had a credit card, a job, and most of all she had her parents' trust.  Emma was cool. All of Alex's friends thought she had the coolest, most wonderful big sister in the world.  The truth was she did.  Emma was everything that Alex wanted to be when she was 19.  Emma was smart, funny, pretty, and popular.  She would probably end up being a scientist like Dad.  Alex rolled over on her side and tried to sleep.  When she realized she wouldn't be able to for a while, she padded down to her sister's room and stood outside the door.  Her hand touched the doorknob, prepared to enter the room when suddenly she changed her mind.  She didn't want to hear Emma yell at her tonight.  She went back to her own bed and finally fell asleep.

            Rachel lay next to Ross listening to him breathe.  She knew he was asleep.  Rachel sighed because she couldn't sleep.  She couldn't stop thinking about the girls.  Emma was grown up, and should be treated like it.  Alex was a typical third grader, a grown up in a 9 year old body.  She would have to talk to Ross in the morning about ways to help both of them.  Suddenly she felt Ross draw her close to him, "Go to sleep Rach.  You can worry in the morning." Rachel smiled and did as she was told.

            Ross was the first one up in the morning.  He slipped out of bed so as not to disturb Rachel and went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee.  A few moments later Emma wandered into the room.  She let out a huge yawn and set down at the table.  "Good morning." Ross greeted her.

            "Morning Daddy."

            "Do you want one egg or two?"

            "Just one.  Dad, I swear the kiss last night with Jake was totally innocent.  Please don't be upset with me."

            "I'm not Emma.  It's just hard for a Dad to take when guys start kissing their daughter.  Believe me I remember all to well what it was like to be a guy in college.  And I know what they want out of girls."

            "Jake isn't like that Daddy. You have to have faith in me."

            "I do, Emmy, I always have.  Just humor me a little sometimes." The two of them shared a smile as Rachel entered.  She gave Ross a quick kiss and poured a cup of coffee.  

The three of them sat down and were eating their eggs.

            "And why has my darling little sister not graced us with her presence yet this morning?" Emma asked.

            "You know Alex she always likes to sleep in on Saturday.  She'll be down right about the time we clean everything up." Rachel said.  True to her mother's prediction, Alex made her appearance just as the dishes were cleared.  She didn't speak a word to anyone she just got a bowl out of the cupboard and poured herself some cheerios and milk.  Alex was the least morning person of all of them so she was perfectly content to munch her cereal in perfect silence.  

            Emma realized that everyone was in the room together and she  knew it was the perfect time to make her announcement.  "Dad do you think I can borrow your car this afternoon? Mine is almost out of gas and I don't get paid until next week."

            "Sure Em, what for?"

            "I'm going apartment hunting." She had everyone's undivided attention.  "I'm moving out."


End file.
